The Lost Twin
by kenziestar
Summary: "Jane, you never mentioned having a twin sister." Vince says from beside her. "That's because I never knew I had a twin sister."
1. Chapter 1

**I was in class trying to do my work but then I was blindside by an idea. read on if you want to find out what that idea was.**

 **Not sure where this is going yet**

 **A/N I own nothing.**

June 10. 1974

Boston

Boston General Hospital

"One more push Angie, I can see her little head, it's full of dark hair just like her ma." Frank says holding his wife's had as she brings the first of their two girls into the world.

"That's Janie all right she stubborn just like her father." Angela says breathlessly as she looks at the squirming newborn in Frank's arm's.

"Mrs. Rizzoli are you ready to bring your other baby girl into the world?"

"More than ready." Angela says sitting up, preparing to push.

"Why isn't she crying?"

"What's wrong with Linds? Why ain't she crying?" Frank and Angela both ask, voices shaking in fear of the known but the unwanted.

"I'm sorry Mrs Mr. Rizzoli. This type of thing is sadly common in twins." The doctor says wrapping the stillborn in a pink blanket, handing her to a nurse. "Be grateful for the baby that you do have." He says leaving the mourning parents with their baby as he meets the nurse with the baby.

"We got our baby girl back love." He says unwrapping the blanket as the baby girl lets out a wail.

"They are to poor to support two newborns anyway. Can we go back to San Francisco now? You, me, and baby Lindsey."

June 17, 2015

Boston Police Department

"Happy Birthday Janie!' Angela says before giving Jane a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah thanks ma. Look Maura got me a photo album and I want to start it with pictures from when you were pregnant and a sonogram picture of me if you have any."

"No problem. Your father took a heap of pictures, he had never seen someone that was pregnant with-" Angela stops herself just in time, hoping Jane didn't catch the last part.

"Pregnant with his kid?"Jane ask as she makes a cup of coffee.

"Yeah his kid." Angela says filling the pang of heartache at the thought of her other daughter that never got the chance to have a birthday, that didn't get to have life.

"Is thinking about pop still upsetting you Ma?"

"Uh? Oh no I was cutting onions earlier, I must have had some left on my hands or something. So I heard the case you're working on has ties to San Francisco? Did I tell you the doctor that delivered you was from there? He and your father talked about it the whole time I was in labor. It must be fate."

"Yeah? I gotta head up. But hey, let me know when an Inspector Lindsay Boxer gets here?"Angela's heart takes another stab as she hears that name.

"Lindsey?"

"Yeah, kinda tall ,straight dark brown hair. Thanks Ma see you later." Jane says leaving the division one cafe, heading up stairs.

June 14, 2015

San Francisco

Susie's Cafe

"Don't worry about it Linds, we will have a big birthday bash when you came back from Boston." Claire says as she Cindy, and Jill, see Lindsey off to Boston, with far well and pre-happy birthday drinks.

"Its could be like a birthday present to get to go to Boston and staying in a nice hotel for free."

"I suppose one could see that." Cindy says before taking yet another shot of vodka.

"If I don't leave know I'm going to miss my flight." Lindsey says standing up hugging each of her friends before leaving.

June 15, 2015

"Hey Rizzoli, what inspired the new doo?" One of the uniformed officers say, but Lindsay doesn't look up from her phone to see who they are talking to.

"I bet the Doc knocked the curls right outta' ya last night didn't she?" Again she doesn't bother looking up.

"Did she whip you into submission too? Told you not to speak without her permission too, huh Rizzoli?" This time she does look up.

"You talking to me?"

"What's wrong with you voice? You still got that dildo stuck up your ass, Rizzoli?"

"What the hell are you tripping out on?" She asks as she walks away from the idiots standing in front of the police station.

"Excuse me, I'm Inspector Lindsay Boxer, I'm looking for a Detective Jane Rizzoli." Lindsey says to the woman who is behind the counter, facing away from her busy with something on the wall.

"Very funny Janie, just because you make your voice a little higher doesn't mean I won't recognize it, am I to think you straightened your hair too." Angela says not bothering to look back.

"Excuse me? My hair is naturally straight."Lindsey says causing the woman to turn and look at her. "Are you okay miss?" Lindsey ask as she sees all the blood from the woman's face drain.

"No. It's not possible. You died." The woman says before her legs give out from beneath her.


	2. Family

**Okay i'm back _yay_! but not for long i just finished this and thought you guys would like to read it. Loves and hugs and happy reading**

 **KS.**

 **i own nothing but the plot.**

 **All mistakes are my own sorry.**

"Very funny Janie, just because you make your voice a little higher doesn't mean I won't recognize it, am I to think you straightened your hair too." Angela says not bothering to look back.

"Excuse me? My hair is naturally straight."Lindsay says causing the woman to turn and look at her. "Are you okay miss?" Lindsay ask as she sees all the blood from the woman's face drain.

"No. It's not possible. You died." The woman says before her legs give out from beneath her.

"Somebody notify Rizzoli, I'm calling the ambulance now." A large man says as he rushes past Lindsay to see to the woman.

"She okay?" Lindsay ask as she hands the man her jacket to use as a pillow.

"Jane, how the hell did you get down here so fast?"

"My name is Lindsay Boxer. Why is everyone confusing me with Jane Rizzoli?"

"What the hell happened to her?" Jane asks as she rushes right past Lindsay. "Somebody go get Maura! What did you do to my mother?"Jane asks not bothering to look at the the woman at the counter.

"Nothing. She looked at me said, 'It's not possible. You died', and then she fainted." At this Jane does look up.

"What the hell?" They both say at the same.

"Jane, you never mentioned having a twin sister." Vince says from beside her.

"That's because I never knew I had a twin sister."

"You think I'm your long lost twin sister?"

"Look at you and look at me, and then look at my mother, sorry our mother, who fainted when she saw you."

"You may have a point."

"I came as soon as I heard, Jane. What happened?" Maura says going straight to where she sees her girlfriend standing behind the cafe counter.

"She happened." Jane says pointing to Lindsay.

"Oh! I didn't know you had a sister."

"Neither did I Maur."

"I need to lay off that new coffee. It's making me see things and faint." Angela says as she come to on Maura couch.

"You saw something but the coffee had nothing to do with it. Do I or do I not have a twin sister?" Jane ask nodding her head in the direction of the doorway where Lindsay is standing.

"That doctor told me she, you, were a stillborn."

"Well clearly I just look a lot like you. So how about that case?"

"No I just ran a DNA match, you and Jane have the same DNA, and that is only possible in twins." Maura says coming back with the lab results.

"I have a call to make." Lindsay says stepping out to the hallway.

"Ma why didn't you tell me I had a sister?"

"Because you didn't. You were the only baby I brought home thirty-four years ago. For thirty-four years I have only had one daughter, and now I have two. Why would someone tell a mother her baby died if it wasn't dead?"

"What the hell do you mean I'm adopted!? That's something you tell me when I'm thirteen not thirty-four! What happened to mom then!? If I'm adopted then how the hell did she die giving birth to me!? No I can't come over. Because I'm in Boston working a case with a Detective that looks just like me... Stop lying to me! You are not my father. You have never been a father to me and now I know why! You kidnapped me! You're nothing more than the man that took me from where I was meant to be." Jane and Maura watches as she hangs up and dials another number. "This is Inspector Lindsay Boxer, I want to report a kidnapping... I have reason to believe that Marty Boxer kidnapped me when I was born... No there won't be a missing person's report, he told my real parents I had died at birth... 1436 Westmoore street is last known address... Thanks." She hangs up dials another number. "Hey Claire... No I am not okay do you think you, and the girls could-... Thanks I'll see you guys tomorrow, I got something big to show you guys."

"So both of my girls are girl lovers, at least one of you have children."

"What? Oh no, Claire is my friend, so are Cindy, and Jill. My husband and I just got a divorce actually, I had a miscarriage and that was the nail in the coffin."

"Oh I'm sorry honey."

"She jumps to conclusions sometimes." Maura says, still standing beside Jane.

"Try all the time." Jane mumbles, but Angela hears and slaps Jane's knee.

"I got my birthday wish." Lindsay says sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I got my birthday wish from when I was ten. A sister to help me fight Frankie and Tommy. What did you wish for?"

"A real family, with two brothers and a sister. I have friends and a very estranged father but not a real family."

"Well that's one more thing we have in common. Dad left us for a bimbo in florida two years ago."

"What are fathers for beside help in producing the kids anyway? They are there for a minute at the least to to get what they want and then the moms are there eighteen years and nine months, sometimes more."

"You two are sisters alright. I'm glad I have Maura, you're the only daughter I have that speaks like a lady."

"Until we're alone." Jane whispered but was still heard by the other women, and this time Maura hits her arm and Angela hits her leg. "Oww, would you two stop abusing me, I could arrest both of you."

"Not if you provoked them into it." Lindsay says making Jane gasp and look at her wide eyed.

"No! You are my twin, you do not side with anyone other than me."

"Right sorry. All you did was state the truth, and just because the truth hurts it does not give them the right to hit you."

"Better." Jane says raising her hand and high fiving her sister.

"I dare think what she would be like if she was raised by your side if this is how she behaves knowing you for only twenty minutes." Maura says looking between the two brunettes.


End file.
